Vacation Madness
by AhiTuna
Summary: Summer vacation for the Allied Forces! And Arthur isn't his normal self. Maybe that has something to do with Francis. pshh.. fail summary is fail OTL
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, I never thought I'd see land again!" Alfred shouted happily as he ran off of the ship, landing face-first in the sand.

Arthur facepalmed. "We were only in that ship for two hours, you git."

"Well, yeah, but it seemed like forever!" Alfred pulled out a hamburger from his pocket and started munching on it. Arthur looked away in disgust. Not a moment later did he feel something grab his butt. Irritated, he turned around to see Francis smiling at him.

"What the bloody hell do you want, frog?" he growled.

"Lovely island, isn't it, mon cher?" he smiled. Arthur tried not to blush at that smile. Wait, why was he even blushing.. was he.. oh no.

"Er, excuse me for a bit.." Arthur turned and sprinted into the palm trees. Francis stared after him questioningly. A minute later he heard a yell.

"Eh? You guys, Arthur's in trouble!" Francis exclaimed, running into the trees. The rest of the Allied Forces followed after him, disturbed by the sudden outburst. They found Arthur on the floor, holding his head between his hands and rocking back and forth.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, "What's wrong?"

Arthur looked up to see all of the Allied Forces staring down at him with concerned expression, except for Ivan, who was smiling. He stood up. "er, I'm fine! No need to worry about me!"

Alfred stared at him in disbelief. "You sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure! So, where are we staying?"

"Oh! Right here, come on!" Alfred laughed and ran off. Ivan and Yao tried to catch up with him. Arthur sighed and trudged after them.

"You know, we never finished our conversation." Francis remarked thoughtfully.

"Huh? Oh, right." Arthur didn't look at him.

"You know, it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you, Angelterre." Arthur cursed under his breath. Why was Francis's voice so damn SEXY? He turned around to look at Francis.

"Yeah, the island is nice. Can we get a move on now, ya bloody frog..?"he stated irritably. Francis smiled at him. Arthur glared back and stomped off, trying to figure out which way Alfred, Ivan, and Yao walked off in.

"AGH, DAMMIT! WE LOST THEM!" he yelled in frustration.

"Relax, cher, I know the way back." Francis walked over to him and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Arthur looked at him bluntly. "That's why you held me back, huh.." he took Francis's hand anyway. "It's not like I want to do this, but I have no choice. So don't get any ideas." Francis sighed happily and started to walk. Arthur blushed and kept his head down.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, viewers~ alright, here we go, part two!

By the way, they're in Puerto Rico.. (US TERRITORY haha)

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. pshh, I think we all know that..

"Alright! Here we are!" Alfred stated, grinning and turning around to look at Yao and Ivan.

"Wow, it's so big, aru!" Yao exclaimed.

"You own this mansion, da?" Ivan asked, smiling that suspicious smile of his.

"Hell yeah I do!" Alfred couldn't stop beaming at his allies' looks of surprise. Then his expression suddenly changed into a serious one. "Where's Arthur and Francis?"

"How should I know, aru?"

"I think they were arguing and got lost.." Ivan replied, still smiling.

"…Oh well. Francis knows his way here. Chances are they'll make up and make out and Francis'll carry Arthur on over here." Alfred stated with absolutely no expression at all. Yao was startled at that comment.

"What did you just say, you bloody git?"

Alfred looked behind Ivan to see Arthur glaring at him and holding Francis's hand. "See? I told you they knew where we were!" he exclaimed, not even noticing Arthur's rage.

"Thanks for the idea, Alfred~" Francis said, winking at Arthur. Arthur scowled and pulled his hand away from Francis.

"I think you've had enough fun from me, you frog." Arthur said, huffing. He tried to punch Alfred for putting that idea in Francis's head, but he missed. "I am NOT kissing that wanker!"

"Oh whatever, Arthur! Stop being so tsundere!" Alfred replied, dodging another punch and laughing. "Come on in, you guys!"

"This is a really big mansion, aru!" Yao ran around, staring at the high ceilings and modern furniture.

"wow, I haven't been here in years!" Alfred said, laughing that annoying laugh of his. Yao slowly turned around and looked at Alfred.

"Then how come it's in perfect condition, aru.."

"It's so warm here~" Ivan said happily, taking off his coat. Everyone stared at the tight shirt he was wearing underneath and his unusually well-built body. (haha)

"D..Do you work out, aru..?" Yao asked in amazement.

"Not really, da.." Ivan replied, smiling, "I'm just big-boned."

Yao tried to hide his look of amusement. "…right, aru.." he turned to Alfred. "So, where are our rooms?"

"Ah, right!" Alfred skipped up the stairs and looked down at the rest of the Allied Forces. "Well, come up here if you wanna see!"

"Okay, so this is our hall! Well, the first two are Ivan and Yao's rooms-"He ran down the hall. "And these two are Francis's and Arthur's." he grinned at Francis.

Francis clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Our rooms are right across from each other~ Merci, Alfred!"

"No prob! Oh, and my room's over there!" He pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, labeled "HERO!" in red, white, and blue letters.

"Well, wasn't that obvious.." Arthur sighed. How could the boy he raised have turned into such an annoying git?

"Well, let's get unpacked, kay?" Alfred laughed and ran into his room.

After dinner, the Allied Forces went to the beach. Alfred tried to teach Yao how to surf, but failed miserably. Ivan tried to create a sunflower out of the sand. And, of course, Francis was bugging Arthur.

"Beautiful sunset, eh, angelterre?" he asked Arthur.

"I…guess…" Arthur kept his face hidden.

"Why are you hiding your face?" Francis was suddenly concerned, pulling Arthur's head up to face him. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was restraining himself. "Arthur? Are you okay?"

"….god dammit, francis! Why are you so damn sexy, you stupid frog?"

"…eh?"

"It's like, every time I hear your voice, I want to strangle you, but then I see your smile and I just want to kiss you!" Arthur exploded.

"…Then do it, mon cher.." Francis said softly. Arthur looked up at him, trying not to tear up.

"Y-YOU STUPID GIT!" he cried, collapsing into Francis's arms. Francis stroked his hair softly. He knew he had an effect on people, but he had no clue that it was so big for Arthur.

"…I think you've been through too much today, Arthur." he said, picking up Arthur in his arms. Arthur opened his eyes. It sounded nice when Francis said his name, and he was so warm..

"Damn right I have!" he whined, and wiped his eyes. Francis smiled softly and carried Arthur back to the mansion.

Aw, how sweet.. I tried to make Arthur as tsundere as I could.. I think it's working xD

Anyway, yeah.. didja like it? Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

bleh.. everyone likes my sister's story better… oh well, I'll just keep adding to this one..

Alfred and Yao walked out of the ocean in pure defeat. Ivan ran up to them, holding a sunflower made of sand.

"Da~ Look what I made, you two~!" he said, holding up the sunflower.

"H-How is it still standing, aru?" Yao yelled, in extreme disbelief.

"That's awesome, Ivan!" Alfred laughed.

Ivan looked around. "Where'd Francis and Arthur go?"

Alfred shrugged and dried his hair with a towel. "Eh, they probably got tired and went back to the suite. "

"Who knows what they could be doing right now, aru…" Yao shuddered. Alfred suddenly stopped what he was doing.

"Let's go check up on them.. I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling something bad is gonna happen to Arthur. And it'll be Francis's fault." Alfred broke into a run, speeding towards the mansion.

Francis walked into Arthur's room and set him down on the bed. He was asleep now, snoring softly. Francis sighed and looked around Arthur's room. There was a pile of bottles on the floor, which explained the sudden outburst. but did Arthur actually mean what he said?

"Ah, you look so cute when you're asleep.. You'd be so much more fun if you were like this all the time.." Francis leaned down to kiss him, but then Arthur stopped snoring and Francis froze.

"Did you really think I would get drunk on an island as amazing as this one?" he asked bluntly. Francis tried to pull back in surprise, but Arthur pulled him onto the bed. (weird strength of Arthur's.. I don't know OTL)

"Wha.. I thought you.. you.."

"You fool, just shut up and kiss me." Arthur crushed their lips together. After a few seconds, Francis pulled away.

"I think I'll do just that, mon cher." he replied, grinning. They then proceeded to suck face. (because I don't know how to write about people making out.)

Suddenly Alfred ran in, followed by Ivan and Yao. "Freeze, you bastards!"

Francis and Arthur looked up at Alfred for a second, then went back to what they were doing. (…)

"I guess this counts as bad, aru..?" Yao asked, slightly disturbed by the scene playing before him.

"…Damn right it's bad… I mean, look, they're so into each other it's disgusting."

"…..Yao? Ivan?" Alfred turned around to see Ivan and Yao had disappeared. "…Aw hell no.." He turned back over to Francis and Arthur. "… Screw you guys, I'm going to bed." he said, stomping out.

Arthur looked at the door. "You know, I think we might have hurt his feelings.."

"He'll be fine.. He has Matthew to go rant to."

Arthur whipped his head around to stare at Francis. "He does?"

"mmhmm.. Matthew's been with us this whole time."

"….HE HAS?"


End file.
